Nobody
by vvvdarkangelvvv
Summary: Paano nya kaya sasabihin ang nararamdaman nya sa pamamagitan ng pickup lines? RyoSaku


**Title: **nobody

**Summary:** Paano nya kaya sasabihin ang nararamdaman nya sa pamamagitan ng pickup lines? RyoSaku

**Di ko po pag aari ang Prince of tennis**

**Warning:** **Duper super OOC'ness**

**Vvvdarkangelvvv: ** hello guys. Uso naman ngayon ang mga pickup lines kaya naisipan kong gumawa ng super short story na ito. Sana ay magustuhan nyo

Isang hapon sa Seigaku during the last period of the day. Sa room ni Ryoma nag klaklase ang kanilang Values Teacher.

"okay class yun lang ang lesson natin" sabi ng teacher

Nagulat naman ang mga estudyante nito. Kasi sanay sila na laging over time ang teacher na ito

"ibig sabihin ma'am maaga tayong lalabas?" tanong ng isang estudyante.

"ahmmm…. Naisip ko na na maikli talaga ang lesson natin ngayon kaya napag isip isip ko na bakit di nalan tayo mag laro tutal ay hindi naman din kayo makakalabas hanggat di tumutunong ang bell" sabi nito halatang na dismaya ang mga estudyante pero dahil mag lalaro naman sila eh sumigla din sila

"ma'am ano po ba ang mechanics ng games nyo?" tanong ng isa pang estudyante

"ganito lang. para mapatunayan ko na may natutunan kayo sa lesson natin which is kung paano mag pahayag ng damdamin. Mag iisip kayo ng pick up lines. Tapos sasabihin nyo ito isa sa mga classmate nyo. Kung sino ang tatawagin kong number sa classrecord ko sya ang babanat ha."

"okey po maa'am"

"okey. Ang una ay number 15. " tinignan ang class record at sinabi ang pangalan kung sino ang number 15."horio… ikaw ang una"

"ha ma'am ako agad?" tanong nito na halatang nagulat

"oo bilisan mo na sino ang pag bibigyan mo ng Pick-up lines?' tanong ng teacher nila. Sumigaw naman ang isang classmate nya nga "si tomoka!

"he wag kang magulo dyan. O sya ma'am si tomoka po" tumayo naman si tomoka na parang handa sa giyera.

" mangga ka ba?"

"bakit?" sabi naman ni tomoka na nakapamewang

"kasi…kasi… mukha kang uri ng mangga"

"eh anong uri ng mangga horio" sabi naman ng teacher nila

"manggang kalabaw" sabay tawa naman ni horio. Kasi habang tumatawa ay nasapol sya ng binato ni tomoka ang pencil case nya,

"he! Adik!"

"o sya sya wag nga kayong mag away…. Sinong susunod" awat ng teacher nila

"number 21 katsuo"

" para po kay sakuno" nahihiyang sabi nito

"ui! Ma'am may CRASH po sya kay sakuno!" singit ng isa nilang classmate

"ma'am halata naman kasi namumula sya! Ayyyiieee!"

"itigil nyo na nga iyan! Sige na katsuo bumanat ka na"

"ahmmm sakuno tulungan mo naman ako…."

"bakit"

"di kasi ako makahinga…."

"ha baki may masakit ba sayo?" takang tanong ni Sakuno kasi alam nito na nag jojoke lang sya

"hawak mo kasi ang puso ko…" at nag blush naman si sakuno

"booom!" sigawan ang lahat ng classmate nila. Nag tala ng panibagong shade ng red si Sakuno dahil a sobrang pamumula.

" ma'am may nag seselos po ditto sa tabi ko!" sabi ni horio na tinutukoy na katabi ay si Ryoma.

"Horio anong pinag sasabi mo jan tumahik ka nga!" sabi ni Ryoma

"eh totoo naman kung hindi ka nag seselos bakit lukot lukot yang papel,,,"

"uiiiii!" selos selos selos!"

"okay student silent please.. ano ryoma may pick up line ka ba jan?" tanong ng teacher nila

"ma'am meron po.."

"para kanino?"

"para sa kanya" sabay turo kay sakuno. Nagulat si Sakuno sa ginawa nya at ang mga classmate naman niya ay nakatingin sa kanila

"Sakuno ..ikaw ba si nobody.." sabi ni Ryoma. Mata sa mata

"huh? Bakit…"

"kasi ..nobody… is perfect…"

"ang KESO mo Ryoma!" sigaw naman ng nasa sa sobrang pamumula ni Sakuno ay bigla syang hinimatay.

"Sakuno!"

-SA clinic-

"oh sya Ryoma mauna na ako.. okay naman ang kalagayan ni Sakuno. Ako ng bahalang mag paliwanag sa coach mo. Nga pala pag nagising sya ligawan este hatid mo na sa bahay nya ha" sabi ng homeroom teacher ni Ryoma

"opo"

Ilang minute lang matapos umalis ang teacher ay nag karoon na ng malay si Sakuno

"ummm nasan ako?"

"nasa clinic hinimatay ka kasi."

"ah ganun ba kaw ba pinag bantay ni ma'am?. Pasesnya na na istorbo ka pa." sabi ni sakuno

"okay lang. kagagawan ko din naman kung bakit ka hinimatay."

"kaya mo na bang tumayo?" tanong ni ryoma

"Um oo.. okay na ako Ryoma."

"Hatid na kita sa bahay…. Late na din baka mapano ka pa" at sumang ayon naman si Sakuno. Habang sila ay nag lalakad na alala ni Sakuno kung napano na ang practice ni Ryoma gayong binantayan siya nito sa Clinic.

" Um Ryoma.. baka parusahan ka ni Captain kasi di ka na ka attend na practice." sabi ni Sakuno habang nilalaro ang kanyang mga kamay. Kahit sabay silang nag lalakad ay parang wala naman siyang kasama dahil napaka tahimik ng kasama nya.

"okay lang yon. Pagod na din naman ako." Sagot naman ni Ryoma

"ah..—" mahabang katahimikan na naman ang namagitan sa kanila

"anou Ryoma…. Alam ko namang biro lang yung sinabi mo kanina di naman ako nag aasume." Sabi ni sakuno. Para lang maputol ang katahimikan

"Ryuzaki may gagawin ka ba nyan?" pag iiba ng usapan ni Ryoma

"ahmm wala naman"

"punta muna tayo ng park at mag miryenda" tapos inaya ni Ryoma sa park na nasa kabilang kalsada laman. Nakakita sila ng isang footlong stand. Dahil nga sa nagugutom si Ryoma. Bumili sya ng dalawang order. Sa tapat ng footlong stand ay may bench at duon sila umupo para maka kain.

"Ryuzaki-nguya-hindi –nguya-biro yung-nguya- sinabi-ko" halos din a maintindihan ang sinabi ni Ryoma.

"ha ano?"

Uminom muna si Ryoma ng juice.

" ang ibig kong sabihin.. ano.. paao ba to… umhmm.."

"Ryuzaki …pwede bang….. ano…. Man.. ligaw .sayo?" sabi ni Ryoma habang nakatitig sya kay Sakuno ng mata sa mata.

Dahil sa pagka bigla ni Sakuno ay hindi na nya nagawang sumagot.

"ano Ryuzaki pwede ba?.. alam mo naman silent means yes diba?"

At tanging ngiti nalan ang na isagot ni Sakuno

Fin.

**sana po nagustuhan nyo please review!**


End file.
